18 Września 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Było sobie życie - Białe krwinki, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Było sobie życie - Szpik kostny, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:05 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Bańki mydlane, odc. 2 (Bubblestand); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 iCarly - odc. 2 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Wyspa zbłąkanych dusz (Island of Lost Souls(De fortabte sjales o)); film science fiction kraj prod.Dania, Szwecja, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Nikolai Arcel; wyk.:Sarah Langebaek Gaarmann, Lucas Munk Billing, Lasse Borg, Lars Mikkelsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Glee - odc. 2 (Showmance); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Królowa mant (Queen of the Manta Rays); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Mark Woodward; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2011 - Białystok - kronika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 16:49 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 71 - Powrót Piotra - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2237; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Uciekające pszczoły, odc. 33 (Pooh’s Bees Buzz Off); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Pogodni - odc. 48; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Obłęd (Jacket, The); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2005); reż.:John Maybury; wyk.:Adrien Brody, Keira Knightley, Kris Kristofferson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 K. O. R.; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Męskie sekrety (Apres vous); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Pierre Salvadori; wyk.:Daniel Auteuil, Jose Garcia, Sandrine Kiberlain; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Marie i Bruce (Marie and Bruce); komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Tom Carirns; wyk.:Julianne Moore, Matthew Broderick, David Aaron Baker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Nie tylko dla pań - Wybór Hanny (Change of heart); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Martin Hicks; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ostoja - odc. 104; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Pogodni - odc. 51; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 846; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 847; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 617 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 618 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Barwy podwodnego świata - odc. 3 / 3 (Watercolours ep. 3 / 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 24 (91) Niemcy: Fryburg Bryzgowijskij; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Górny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Lubelszczyzna; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1884; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 30 "Muzykoterapia" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Dżem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 451 - Śmiertelnie zakochani; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (2); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:50 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (102); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z NEO-NÓWKĄ (48); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 42 "Kim Pani jest?" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Młodzi i Film" 30. Koszaliński Festiwal Debiutów Filmowych); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (1); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Ballady i Romanse. Zapomnij live; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Firma - CIA - odc. 2 (Company, the); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Młodzi i Film" 30. Koszaliński Festiwal Debiutów Filmowych); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy - Litwa 2011: FINAŁ (Mistrzostwa Europy - Litwa 2011: FINAŁ) kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Dobrze widziane - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 08:10 Poza miastem w Europie 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Spotkanie z folklorem 09:00 Polska według Kreta - Pojezierze Litewskie - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Pogodni - odc. 52; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna mongolska - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zaklinacz koni; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Pogodni - odc. 49; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Aktualności 17:30 Stelmet Falubaz Zielona Góra - Caelum Stal Gorzów 19:30 Aktualności 20:00 Listy gończe - Co się stało z Markiem? - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - Dobrze widziane - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:52 Profesor - o Leszku Kołakowskim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:28 Głos Mediów - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:44 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:09 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zaklinacz koni; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna mongolska - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:34 Za kulisami PRL - Dobrze widziane - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:01 Listy gończe - Co się stało z Markiem? - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 94 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 95 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 3 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 31 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 9:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 16 10:15 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 13 10:45 Doktor Dolittle III 12:45 Krokodyl Dundee II 15:00 Uciekające zakonnice 17:00 Naga broń 33 i 1/3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 367 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 23:00 Rozrachunek 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 805 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1700 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 3 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 514 12:05 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 13:05 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 2 14:05 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 3 14:40 Mam talent Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 16:15 Johnny English 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 13 22:35 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 3 23:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Sezon: 13 0:10 Mercy Odcinek: 2 1:05 Mentalista Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 2:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 3:20 Arkana magii 4:40 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 4:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:50 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 6:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 6:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Australia 2010 8:15 Ryzykanci 3 - odc. 6/15, USA 2001 9:15 Lenny - cudowny pies - film familijny, USA 2004 11:00 Galileo - odc. 233 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 303 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 10, USA 2005 14:00 Digimon - odc. 5, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 14:25 Digimon - odc. 6, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 14:55 Łowca krokodyli - odc. 2, serial przyrodniczy 15:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, Australia 2010 17:00 Psy - zmiana pana - odc. 3, reality show, Polska 2011 18:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 - odc. 2, reality show, Polska 2011 19:00 Galileo - odc. 235 20:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 - odc. 3, reality show, Polska 2011 21:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 22:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą - Kroniki Andrzeja Grabowskiego z Alwernii - odc. 3/4, Polska 2010 23:00 Wojownicy Ninja - Tajemnica Dwóch Mieczy - film sensacyjny, Japonia 1980 1:30 Cała prawda - thriller, Kanada 2001 3:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:40 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:30 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 6:20 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 1 7:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 115 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 9:30 Superdrapieżcy Odcinek: 2 10:30 Pixie i Dixie 11:00 Barbie: Wróżkolandia 12:30 Dennis rozrabiaka 14:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 4 14:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 15:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 17:00 Dom Odcinek: 2 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 10 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 10 20:00 Zagłada 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 2 23:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 0:00 Medium Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 1:00 Medium Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 2:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 3 3:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 4 4:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:25 We dwoje 6:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 8 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 9:35 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 10:05 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 10:35 Wielka wyprawa 12:30 Beethoven IV 14:25 Kolty siedmiu wspaniałych 16:35 Niania Odcinek: 60 Sezon: 5 17:05 Niania Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 5 17:40 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 18:35 Columbo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 20:05 Godziny szczytu 22:10 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 23:05 Śledztwo nad przepaścią 1:25 Arkana magii 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:15 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 25/26 - Rumburak kontra Fantomas (odc. 25/26 - Rumburak kontra Fantomas); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 26/26 - Pan dziekan zmienia swoją decyzję (odc. 26/26 - Pan dziekan zmienia swoją decyzję); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Krystian Zimerman gra utwory Franciszka Schuberta (Original concert - Zimerman: Chopin, Schubert) kraj prod.Niemcy (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Osadne (Osadne); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2009); reż.:Marko Skop; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pokój Marvina (Marvin's Room); dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Jerry Zaks; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Leonardo DiCaprio, Diane Keaton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Wanda Koczeska, Jan Machulski, Henryk Boukołowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Litwin, Lucjan Zitrig, Ryszard Kotys, Stefania Kołodziejczyk, Inni Broński Bronisław i; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 28/39 - Sam jak palec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kalevala - Ilmarinen; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Lis Leon - Na plaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Biała Lokomotywa - koncert piosenek Edwarda Stachury (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tatarak; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Niedziela z... Agnieszką Glińską /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Niedziela z... Agnieszką Glińską - Skrzydełka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Niedziela z... Agnieszką Glińską /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Niedziela z... Agnieszka Glińską - Co mówią lekarze; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Michał Wnuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Niedziela z... Agnieszką Glińską /3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Niedziela z... Agnieszką Glińską - Sztuka bez tytułu; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Agnieszka Glińska; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Monika Krzywkowska, Dominika Kluźniak, Katarzyna Dąbrowska, Grzegorz Daukszewicz, Monika Pikuła, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Janusz Michałowski, Andrzej Zieliński, Leon Charewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Śmierć człowieka pracy (Workingman's Death); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Michael Glawogger; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kino nocne - Zift (Zift); dramat kraj prod.Bułgaria (2008); reż.:Javor Gardev; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni - Warszawska Jesień '87 - Krzysztof Penderecki "Przebudzenie Jakuba"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni - Warszawska Jesień 2001: Ziemia Ulro I "Wytatuowane języki" ("Tattooed Tongues") - opera multimedialna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.09.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Ex Libris - 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Krzyże i kapliczki przydrożne - Boże Męki na Kaszubach; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Komu dzwonią?; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 1 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Starka bardzo warta, czyli najstarsza wódka w Polsce.; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Z archiwum IPN - Kamienie wołać będą; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Architektura rzeki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kleeberg odszedł... kleberczycy zostali; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Cios w plecy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Żołnierze fuehrera podbijają Polskę; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - Komunikaty wojenne 21; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - W Żywcu jak w domu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Linia Stalina. Honor czy hańba; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Warhany; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 2 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Wielcy ludzie - Testament Marii Skłodowskiej Curie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.09.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Zamek pani de Maintenon (Le chateau de Madame de Maintenon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 42; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Piękna nieznajoma (Piękna nieznajoma); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA (1993); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Grażyna Szapołowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Edward Żentara, Igor Dmitriew, Michaił Konanow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Nieznana Białoruś. - Białoruś pod niemiecką okupacją odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Sensacje XX wieku - Czerwona orkiestra - txt - str.777; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.09.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1718; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1719; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1720; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1721; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Saga rodów - Ród Foggów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Wajrak na tropie - Żubr król łąk i puszcz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Awantura o Basię - odc. 4/12* - Awantura czwarta, czyli rzecz o salomonowym wyroku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Jak to działa - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 4/18* - Cafe Rose; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wszystkich Świętych w Pszczynie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 Projekt: Europa - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Gala śląskiej piosenki (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (25) gość: Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 49; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 833; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Wawele; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Goblin chce się bawić, odc. 24 (Goblins Come To Play); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 41* - Sztormy emocjonalne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tygodnik.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (67); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kultura, głupcze (2); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 833; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Goblin chce się bawić, odc. 24 (Goblins Come To Play); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 1/13* - Powrót; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Wojciech Zieliński, Tomasz Borkowski, Lesław Żurek, Michał Żurawski, Marek Bukowski, Eryk Lubos, Mirosław Baka, Marek Lewandowski, Marek Kalita; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kino Mistrzów - Tydzień z życia mężczyzny; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL (54); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12